The Many Ways To Harass Mikoto
by yakuri-moe
Summary: Mikoto is, in a way, always fondled by his classmates due to his obvious reluctance to be a princess. But nobody can win against Shihoudani Yuujirou's ministrations. Warnings: yaoi, sexual explicit descriptions, crossdressing, mainly ShihoudanixMikoto.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap, not even my own life, so what makes you deluded reader think I own Princess Princess?

**To anyone who reads EVERYTHING in a fic (I certainly don't):** this is a PWP (ok maybe a bit of plot, but it'll probably write itself). It will feature the pink-haired Princess, getting molested. Mainly by Shihoudani. As you can see I'm a sucker for Mikoto. You can guess why.

**Warning: **Unbeta-ed version. I like Shihoudani x Mikoto. For those who despise yaoi, boys love or the pairing don't bother reading this.

--

**Chapter 1**: No way you can shut me up!

"Geez Mikoto, it's not that big of a deal. Skirts can be very comfortable, you know?" Sighed Shihoudani, exasperated with his Princess partner. That day had gone smoothly, with only one more event to cheer from afar and with more than time to spare changing into the next costumes. The only problem, as usual, was Mikoto's incessant protests regarding the various dresses they had to put on.

"But Shihoudani, we're men! how can you be so calm about wearing girly clothes!" Said Mikoto while grabbing the front of his own dress and shaking it in front of his friend. Shihoudani sighed again. He had learned that one of the two ways to make Mikoto fulfill his Princess duties was to let him whine and vent about it for a while before pushing him out of the room. In all honesty, it grated Shihoudani's nerves. He rather liked to use the... other method to get Mikoto to shut up.

"Look Miko-_chan._ There's nothing wrong with wearing something, especially when it looks this good on you." He said, twirling to make his dress flare a bit. "A long time ago, women weren't supposed to wear pants, but now they do." He added while approaching his friend.

"That's practically history, Shihoudani. Women can get away with all kinds of clothing. And anyway, I'm a man! Don't go around comparing to a girl!" Mikoto growled. The nerve of this guy! even though he admitted he looked way better in those dresses than half the female population.

Shihoudani looked up, praying to any gods within mind-hearing distance to grant him a bit more patience before he snapped.

"Even so, dresses have their own advantages." He gently pushed Mikoto to face the nearest wall, pressing his chest against Mikoto's back.

"For example, they make some parts easier to reach." He grabbed the hem of Mikoto's skirt with his right hand, lifted it and barely caressed Mikoto's crotch, letting it hover over it. Mikoto gasped at the touch, a flare of indignation and embarrasment making through his mind. With no intention to let his pink-haired Princess to react, Shihoudani used his left hand to lift both the front of his own dress and Mikoto's back dress and pressed his hips against Mikoto's bottom.

"Dresses can be so innocent yet so slutty. Look how easy it was to get into a compromising position." Shihoudani said. He pressed his palm against Mikoto's sex, rubbing in a torturing slow motion and moving his own hips against Mikoto's backside. Mikoto gasped at the sensations and closed his eyes, unable to voice his now forgotten outrage.

"You can masturbate, leave a mess inside and nobody's gonna be the wiser." Suddenly, Shihoudani dipped his hand in Mikoto's briefs, wrapping his fingers around the cock inside it. Mikoto yelped, startle by the bold contact. He started panting and moaning louder when he felt the fingers tightening and going faster and a knowing pressure on his backside.

"So, Mikoto? isn't it sometimes better to just wear the dress? doing this isn't so bad, is it?" Instead of answering, Mikoto just scunched his face, filling his eyes with unshed tears. He whimpered out loud when the pace got rougher, tensing his muscles and moving in unison with his friend.

"Answer me, Mikoto." Shihoudani demanded while freeing his hard-on, pressing it between Mikoto's ass cheeks after lowering the briefs covering them. He groaned at their radiating heat and slammed between them, brushing Mikoto's hole and slapping his tense sac. Mikoto wailed and let some tears fall, overwhelmed with all the sensations invading his body.

"Yes! Yes Shihoudani, please!" Mikoto cried out. Shihoudani pressed his open lips on the small part of Mikoto's neck that wasn't covered with the attire and let his unattended hand find the East Princess' nipples through the silky fabric. He felt his friend near completion, so he slammed harder between the flesh globes and raised his right hand's speed, almost abusing the throbbing flesh between his fingers.

Suddenly, Mikoto's world exploded and he came screaming, spluttering his seed on the facing wall. While Mikoto's body was still suffering from the orgasm, Shihoudani kept on his ministrations with his hand and his cock, coming moments after his friend. Cum gathered between Mikoto's ass and balls. They both slumped to the floor, panting. With a final kiss on the neck, Shihoudani released both his and Mikoto's cock. A second afterwards he re-adjusted Mikoto's underwear, effectively trapping their warm seed inside.

"Shihoudani, what the hell!? it feels gross!" Mikoto complained, but before he could remedy his situation Shihoudani fixed both their clothes and started leading them to the previously locked door.

"It took some time to end your yapping, it's your fault we have no time. Now let's go, the Princesses are needed!"

"Are you crazy?? let me clean up!!"

"No way Miko-_chan_. I want you to remember for a good while what happened just now." Shihoudani opened the door and started leading them to the place they would need to fulfill their duties.

"S-Shihoudani! you really hate me, don't you!?"

Shihoudani paused for a second to incredulously look at his partner, who obviously was as dense as a rock at the bottom of a river. He would have to make his little princess understand, but not just then. He changed his facial muscles to a bored look, got near him and nipped his lower lip enough to make Mikoto yelp in surprise.

"Of **course** I 'hate' you, Miko_-chan._ Now hurry up, those morons won't cheer themselves up."

All in all his life, Shihoudani thought, wasn't that bad. He would have never expected to meet another pretty face like himself in this school, and one such easy to make pout and cry out like Mikoto's. Yes, he would trap Mikoto with his manly charms; charms that Mikoto obviously lacked as much as he complained and called himself a man.

Mikoto looked at the back of Shihoudani. He would never understand what that bastard was thinking about. Even though he could never stop him when he started molesting him, he always succumbed to his touch and his voice. But he was no chicken, and he would take it like a real man. He convinced himself that the only reason he put up with this embarrasing moments was because of his strong will.

But he had to admit, even after he changed his underwear at the end of the day, he had not been able to stop thinking about the mess and how that mess ended up there. He stared at the soiled garments, and couldn't stop his lips forming a pout.

"So mean... Shihoudani."

--

Author notes: Actually this wasn't supposed to be the first chapter, but I got stuck with the original one, and this one wrote itself in a couple of nights, so I'm changing the orders.

Constructive reviews are welcome, especially regarding my writing style (I suck at writing by they way, I just imitate a lot of other authors out there).


End file.
